Oblivion
by naughtygirlx
Summary: I was beginning my dream of becoming an actress. Then these things took over Los Angeles. We escaped and kept travelling the country to find a safe haven but kept getting run out by those Walkers. When we got to Atlanta, only two of us were left. We would have died if it wasn't for The Governor, who took us in and helped us. This is the story of how we got here.
1. The Beginning

**A/N I Almost died of fangirling writing this because Dominic Monaghan gave me permission to put him in this. **

One and a half years ago.. I had a life. A life that wasn't the best but it was good. I moved to Los Angeles from Manchester in 2008 when I was 25 in hopes of becoming an actress..it was getting good until It went Tits up. I was in a couple of plays, that's what got me to the TV Series. Hate, it was called. A dramedy about a girl that hates most of things in life.. but funnier. We were filming the third episode when it began happenening, I played the girl who hates everything, Dominic Monaghan played my uncle. He was the most famous out of all of us because most of us were starting out on TV.. (OC's).

October 2010.

I was in the middle of filming a scene with Dom at a cafeteria, "I hate everything it's just.. so horrible!.." I started before I was cut off by a growling, moaning noise. Before this random man walked into the Cafe. His skin was a light grey, with colourless pale eyes covered in blood with tattered clothes.

He tackled a waiter to a floor and bit him, two men tackled the man and held him down whilst people called the police. Me, Dominic and the crew decided to call it off for that day.

The next day everything seemed fine, just another normal day in LA. I made my way to my car and drove to work, there was a sort of traffic jam though so I had to go around and through to get to the set. I entered the building and was greeted by everyone. We started filming. "Yeah, I'm fed up with this.. that stupid teacher keeping me in because I looked at the time and she said I wasn't paying attention" I groaned on the Fake a call app. Dom entered my bedroom, interrupting my phone call "Hi do you want to come to the cafe with me?" He asked hopefully "No..I've had a crap day I'm not comin" I shouted and fell back onto the bad.. "Come on, I don't really get to see you" He put on a quite convincing face.

I rolled my eyes "Fine, but I'm not spending alot of time there" I got up and walked out of the door, ending the scene.

The next scene started once whe'd travelled down the road to the same cafe from the previous day. "Are you returning for the second season?" I asked Dom as we walked with the crew to the cafe. "I have no idea yet.. I might do that but I want to do another season of Wild Things so I might not be in it as much" He said. I smiled, I was a big fan of Dom, still am and I always will be. To be working with him seemed like someone granted me amazing luck!. Until later that day...

We got to the cafe but it was completely abandoned, blood was splattered across the walls and it looked like everyone just got up and ran. Pushing chairs and tables over on the way. A member of the crew walked in to see if it was closed, within seconds he was screaming as a woman tackled him. Just like that man the day before. "Oh my god! Help him!" I screamed in complete shock at the sight. Another of the camera crew ran and pulled the man off but was attacked by a woman with bloody and tattered clothes.

The rest of the crew had ran off towards the building we filmed the bedroom in. I wasn't moving, Dom grabbed me by the arm "Come on!" and pulled my out of the state of shock I was in, and towards the building as more of those things began appearing. As we were running I was extremely worried, "What the hell just happened" I asked as we continued escaping to the building. Dom didn't turn his head and just rcontinued pulling me towards the building.

We barged through the doors breathless from the half mile run. I was coughing for breath but Dom seemed less exhausted. "The two cameramen, got attacked... by..-" I was cut off "Zombies" Dom said bluntly. I was still trying to catch my breath. "Zombies?" I questioned. "From the movies yeah, Zombies" He repeated, It did look like zombies and the way they acted was zombie like..

I was really confused at the moment, "What? How?..." I was too confused and scared to finish the sentence. "Well what are we going to do?" I asked finally managing to speak again. "Should we run? Get out of the city?" I asked them. Confused. My on screen dad Thomas sat down on a chair near where I was standing "We could, there's a lot of people in Los Angeles, we should get out before more and more of those things come and find us. "We should take supplies and get out!" I shouted.

I looked out of the window to see if any of those slow walking zombies were outside, gladly there wasn't in sight. "Those things aren't there. We could make a run for it now" I told them, shaking. "Yeah, lets do that." Dom said looking sad. "I'll get my car, go get some food and drinks and where'll weapons be? I have a gun at my house I could get that" I asked and suggested concerned. "uhm guys.. look" Dom told us, he sounded very concerned. I looked at the window to see about ten or twenty of those things outside, "Jesus!" I snapped.

I was breathing heavily, "Lets Go!" I ordered, Luckily those things were on the wrong side of the building. I hopped into my black 2010 ford mustang convertible but my hands were shaking so much It took a couple of tries to get my keys in the ignition. The car came to life. "Where are we all meeting up?" I asked as Dom got into his car ready to get supplies from his home "Meet us at the Hollywood sign, I made my way down the road after that, it was occupied by empty, abandoned cars and those things. I drove down the opposite side, and smashed my car into one of those things. It's head smashed under the preassure of my right front tyre, killing it instantly.

I got to my house, safe and alive. I quickly ran in to get what I needed and my dad's 12 gauge shotgun from my wardrobe. "Great!" Ammo was inside, I grabbed three boxes of shells and walked to the top of the stairs when I heard groaning, I saw one of those things stumbling through my door. I hid behind a wall Whispering "Oh shit" Multiple times, It must have heard me as it walked upstairs with great difficulty. I screamed and threw it through the bannister. Causing it to crash into the coffee table.

I looked in shock at the now completely dead creature. It gurgled a bit before it died. I headed towards the kitchen to pile as much food and drink I could into the car. I Got it into the car safely but those things began to come out of nowhere. From the houses, trees, gardens, everywhere. I rammed into them as I went further down the road. I made it away from them and drove up to Hollywood which I was sure to be crawling with them.

I could see the Hollywood sign already, but it must have been a long drive away. I carried on going through Hollywood and surprisingly none of them had come to the road yet. An abandoned police road block stopped me from getting through so I had to get out of the car. "Fuck!" I said under my breath. I grabbed my shotgun and walked up to a police car that needed to be moved, There was a dead police officer in there sitting in the back seat. I got into the police car as quietly as I could.

As I turned the key in the ignition the car switched on, as I reversed the car off of the road I heard a sudden movement in the back seat. I continued backing it up until the now undead Police officer grabbed me and attempted to bite me. It's teeth snapped at me, just barely taking a chunk out of my neck. I Reversed too fast into a shop which caused the police officer to fly out of the back window and smash into the wall. That killed it instantly "Oh shit! Oh my god!" I whimpered before getting out of the car and out of the shop. I returned to my own car and continued down the road.

A bus full of people swirved past me as it crashed into a petrol station and blew up, causing a massive explosion. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed from the sight of the explosion. It was a disgusting to see but I didn't want to crash so I kept on looking at the road.

I turned on the car radio to see what to do "All civilians please evacuate to LAX, Walt Disney Concert Hall or the Capitol Records building. Avoid the monsters, they are very-" I cut it off before it finished, I didn't really like to have the radio on during car rides It was just a preference.

I was close to the Hollywood sign, there was just a fence blocking my path, I drove round to a gate but my petrol ran out. "Oh no no no no no no Dammit!" I kicked the hood of the car and grabbed the shotgun. I climbed over the fence and walked up the dirt road leading to it. **(I don't know LA!) **

I hoped that I would see them all there waiting for me. When I managed to get up to the Hollywood sign, I saw them battling those things. I'd never used the shotgun until then either.

I aimed the gun at one of the things that walked up to me, it got close enough before I opened a gaping hole in the back of it's head.

My eyes opened wide after I killed it, Iaughed at it too. I shot my way through the things until there wasn't any left. I scanned the are to see how many people survived and if everyone was there. I noticed Dom's car wasn't there.. neither was he. "Where's Dom?" I asked completely serious and worried. "He hasn't come yet" He put it bluntly.

"He was headed towards his house" My on screen Mother Rose told me flatly. "Well I'm gonna go get him!" I shouted worried.

I got into the director's silver hyundai elactra and burst through the chain link fence. In search of Dominic Monaghan.

**Leave you at a cliffhanger there. Constructive criticism is welcome! **


	2. Nightfall

**Sadly I do not own Dominic Monaghan *Kicks chair over* or anything to do with The Walking Dead. I only own my OC's. Anyway let's get started!**

My mind raced so much I forgot what I was doing, the air was warm and the breeze was cool. I soon snapped out of the trance I was in and realised that I was about to crash into an overturned truck. "Whoah!" I shouted as I just managed to stop the car.

I breathed heavily, those things were still on the roads. I reversed the car and drove down round two corners before I was back on track. My first Location to search was Dom's house, I knew where he lived since his car had just recently been repaired and I offered to drop him off when it was in the shop.

The gate to his neighbourhood **(I told you I don't know LA) **had been smashed into which left a hole. The car screeched against the steel railing as it squeezed through into the neighbourhood.

I drove down the roads slowly until I reached Dom's fancy house. I wanted a house like that but I lived in a regular two bedroomed house. It had been entered but I didn't know whether by him or anyone else. I didn't bother to close the car door but I grabbed my shotgun ready to fight anything.

I entered the house and it was silent, except for the distant sirens. Dom's car was outside so he was definitly there. The first room was the living room, but that was completely empty. The kitchen was connected through a large doorless gap, but he wasn't in there either. I looked in the downstairs bathroom and again... it was empty.

Eventually I went upstairs and searched up there. "Thud" came from the bedroom, I lifted my shotgun up in a flash before quickly entering the bedroom to see Dom sitting at the side of his bed with his back to me. I was relieved to find him alive "Dom?" I said tired. "Yeah?" He replied sounding really unhappy. "Wow I've been so worried!.. what have you been doing?" I asked, getting closer to him.

"The world's ended.." His voice was serious, like really serious. "How d'you know it's the world?" I asked, trying not to let go of any hope left that we could survive this. "You haven't watched Zombie movies.. It'll be the world too" he was still serious. "That is true, I haven't watched any hardly" I told him, moving closer to him. "We need to go Dom.. we need to get away from those things!" My voice got louder as I spoke, "There's a coach that's parked outside the neighbourhood.. We could take that and go somewhere with everyone else" I suggested.

Dom stood up and got off the bed, picking up a suitcase "Let's go then, I'll get my axe" I left the room first as he followed. "We'll drive to the gate and then we'll get into the coach, the driver's dead inside." I informed him, "Great!" he exclaimed.

The sun was nearly set and we didn't have a lot of time, Dom got the Axe from his Garage and we got into his car after I retrieved the box of shells I took with me. As he drove it was silent, I was meant to drive but he wanted to drive his Tesla car saying it was "Badass" once.

We stopped next to the gate and he looked emotional leaving his car. We got through the gate and into the coach which was open, I pulled the driver out of his seat to the concrete pavement outside, he was covered with blood and bite marks.

"Poor soul" I said as I closed his dead eyes. A tear rolled down my cheek as Dom looked on. Suddenly the driver grabbed my hair tight, not wanting go let go anytime soon "Aah Help!" I said as I struggled with the undead driver's grasp, his teeth snapping at me, the driver's fingers slowly unwrapped from my messy brunette hair as Dom smashed his head in with his axe finally killing him. I tripped as I got up and fell down onto the ground again from shock. "Oh my... sh.. thank you!" I was really grateful that Dom saved me, "No problem, shouldn't we be going?" He asked as he helped me up and onto the coach, the keys weren't in the ignition so I went to get them from the driver. His blood was in a pool around his body, flowing down a drain nearby.

I plucked the Key from his belt, a keychain showed a picture of him and his family or what looked like his family all smiley and happy, now they were probably dead.. or one of those things.

"Here's the key" I held it up above my head, showing Dom the item, he put his axe next to him as he placed himself into the driver's seat which was bloody from the previous occupant. "Great" He wasn't enthusiastic at all. He started the coach up "The gas Is full, we're lucky" He said as we set off down to hollywood again, "What are we going to do?" I asked him as threw my bloodied black hoodie onto the seat behind him.

He continued driving, it was really dark now and the street lights weren't on making it more dangerous to drive with the derelict cars and zombies littering the roads. We got to a main road that had a traffic jam on one side and nothing on the other. "Brill" I said as we went down the empty side of the road. It was visible that those things were there, usually there was twenty or thirty of those things, but there were hundreds of them this time. "Oh my god! There's loads of them!" I shouted, my eyes widened, Dom shook his head "Sit down!" he ordered and crushed the zombies as the coach's speed increased.

I didn't sit and paid the price by being planted on the floor, blood was sprayed onto the windshield but was soon cleaned off by the windshield wipers. "Crap, crap, crap! Dominic! we're not going to survive with this driving!" I shouted as I got up and sat down behind him. "There's hundreds of them!" He replied, part of me agreed and part of me disagreed, "Fine just don't crash into a petrol station!" It was stressful at the moment.

"Deal" He gave a thumbs up after that, I don't know how fast we were going but I t was fast for a bus. He made an extremely sharp turn into an abandoned are. The coach slowed down and we'd calmed down. Dom turned on the radio as he drove slower. "-City. Attention to all survivors please evacuate Los Angeles, General Rhodes has declared Mission code 666, the city will be eviscerated in 27 hours and forty two minutes. The missle will destroy Los Angeles and the surrounding two hundred and fifty miles, please get to a safe distance and evacuate the city" That message repeated again as I looked forward.

"We need to leave, just over a day to get out of the city!" I felt I was losing my mind at that moment. "Where to?" Dom asked as the coach picked up speed once again. "The desert." That Idea would prove to be life saving the next day. "We should all take turns driving. Five hours each?" I suggested as the doors of the coach shut "Yeah, sure!" He agreed as we walked through the large gap I'd left in the chainlink fence.

I got to the group first with Dom straight behind me, Rose ran up to us and gave both of us hugs "I'm glad you're safe" She said before looking over at the others. "We've gotta get out of t' city... the government's going to blow it to hell!" I warned as they all made their way to us.

"WHAT!?" Frank (The director) questioned, "We're gettin' out of here" Dom told him and the rest of them "In a large coach full of fuel" I smiled at my words, "Food's in me car and I'll get it whilst you'se get the coach ready" I continued smiling, my will to survive was the only thing keeping me sane.

**Done again...**

**I'd like reviews whoever is reading this please! Just one? Please?... **


	3. Escaping LA

I'm just gonna focus on this story until It's done and then I'll continue my LOST and Saints Row Fanfictions.

Still no reviews huh? You people despise me!

The others had made a little fire in the time it took me to find Dominic, I put it out after telling everyone that we had to leave LA.

Tom and I were walking to my car to get the supplies "Are people holding their fear in?"

He stopped looking at the shadowed city below us "I think so, I have"

"Why? I haven't, I've cried and fear's taken over too many times t'day!" I stopped there.

"I've been doing it so that I don't kill myself" He said coldly before continuing the walk to the car. I joined him but we remained silent. Sirens, fires and gunshots could be heard and seen throughout the city, people were fighting back.

We continued to remain silent until we got to my dead car, I loved that car because my Dad got it for me when he came to visit and I hadn't seen him since.

"I'll get the food, you get the drinks."

"We're not at a party" he joked, I would've hit him there but I decided against it

I opened up the boot of the car which had the drinks in it, the food was in the backseat. I managed to grab all of the food whilst he grabbed most of the drinks.

"That all you can get?" I asked him

"Yep, I ain't strong"

He really wasn't, he was quite skinny. We continued our previous silence from before as we walked back to the others and the coach, the gunshots and sirens could still be heard whilst the fires were still in sight. LAX was in complete ruin, a plane had smashed right into the terminal which destroyed it completely.

"That was an evacuation zone" I mentioned, looking at the disaster.

"Hundreds, possibly thousands of survivors dead, or those things"

"Yeah" I agree with him.

I struggled as we walked up the steepish hill, we could've taken the dirt road but we didn't for some weird reason.

"Hurryyyyy! I dragged as we nearly got to the coach.

I beat him to the top of the hill where Dom was impatiently waiting, he ran up to me and grabbed some of the food.

"No help for me?... Ok" The director shouted as he just reached the hilltop next the the giant D.

"No.. get on the coach" I ordered, Dom gave me a look.

"What?" I returned the look.

"Nothin'" He stopped the look and got on the coach after me and The Director.

I sat on the front seat behind Dom as he started the coach up, everyone was in and sat somewhere.

"Which way're we goin' again?" Dom asked

"Nevada Desert"

"Are you serious?" The Director asked

"Yes, why? The city'll be gone in 26 'ours" I turned around and sat down again "Sit down" I said. Not looking at him.

-Four hours later-

We'd got out of Los Angeles, but we weren't far away enough to escape the blast radius.

"Twenty one 'ours" I told Dom who was driving, another hour and I'd be driving.

"How far?" The road in front of us was empty, the opposite side covered in cars.

"Erm, fourteen miles" I estimated, remembering the proximity of the blast.

"Right.." He said, turning back around.

I didn't think we were gonna make it, fourteen miles into the desert, around the mountains in twenty one hours.

Most of the others were asleep except for a few that couldn't bear sleeping after that day, I sat next to my on-screen mother, Rose.

"How're you doin'?" I asked

"I'm doing horribly." She quickly replied

"Did you have any kids, a husband?" I asked

"Yeah, a daughter... fourteen she is" She lightly smiled

"Husband? Boyfriend?" I asked again.

"Sure, I have a boyfriend and an Ex-Husband. My daughter will have gone with him. I know it" She smiled again

"I'm sure they're safe" I reassured her, smiling.

"Are you from LA? I'm from Salford, Manchester" I told her

"No. I'm from Missouri" She replied, looking outside, "Look!" She said.

"What the-" My eyes widened, a group of survivors were standing in a line shooting down walkers that were about to overwhelm them.

"DOM!" I shouted from there, waking people up.

"What?" He asked, still driving.

"Look!, them people over there!" I pointed to the survivors.

"We can't help em" His voice was cold.

"Yes we can!, Come on!" I said

"No, people're gonna die" He didn't look at me, just kept driving.

"Oh.." I Sat in my seat behind Dom, I began crying at the thought of letting people die.

- one and a half hours later-

I was driving now, the road was no longer made of concrete but instead sand. Dom had taken my previous seat and drifted off to sleep. I still couldn't believe that he'd let people die. I hadn't gotten over it either.

We had thirteen miles to go, it took a hour and a half to go four mour miles. This made me feel certain we'd get far away enough.

I turned the radio on to see what the latest emergency broadcast was... static. They must have got the radio station or they decided to save their own lives and go.

We were coming up to a small petrol station, there were hardly any cars there due to it being in the middle of the desert, a trailer park was close though. We were starting to run low on petrol so I stopped the coach to refill.

"Dom, hey wake up!" I shook him to try and wake him up.

"Come and help me get petrol, just stand by the coach and keep watch" I said quietly.

"Sure" He yawned and rubbed his eyes

We both left the coach, I had my shotgun and he had his Axe. I went into the shop, ringing a bell as the door opened "Crap" I walked to get food from the food aisle, returning to the coach and putting it into the bottom.

"Anything else?" Dom asked as I exited the coach.

"Yeah, some drink bottles and some chewing gum, maybe some cigs" I smiled at that, I couldn't believe I was smiling. Maybe it was me finishing off the fangirling from yesterday.

I walked into the shop yet again and walked to the get the drinks, I went and put it with the food. I kept a bottle of pepsi though. "Liquid sugar" Dom tutted and smiled.

"And?" I smiled back, going back into the shop for a final time. I picked up a lighter and a packet of cigs, then some chewing gum.

There was a bloodied mutilated corpse behind the counter, with a hatchet by it's side. I Picked it up and before I could connect it to my belt a freezing cold hand grabbed my arm, I screamed as a walker snarled at me. I quickly swung the hatchet into it's neck and again into it's head. "Shit!"

I was stunned, more of them came from the back of the shop, I quickly ran out of the shop towards the coach. Dom was struggling with a couple of them. I ran at him with the hatchet and buried it in a walker's head. Dom slashed his axe across the other Walker's face.

"We're naturals" I pointed out as we killed the attacking walkers. "Get the gas canister! I'll shoot"

Dom went to get it from the coach as I pulled out my shotgun, the Walkers kept coming and I kept shooting them but they kept getting up. Shooting them in the chest wasn't effective. I had to go for their heads.

I managed to hold them off for then..Dom jumped from the coach with the canister. Running and filling up the canister and putting it into the coach as more Walkers came.

We got into the coach with me continuing my shift of driving. The Walkers tried to follow us but we kept going faster than them.

"We're gonna hav't do that so many more times" I said as we went fasteraway from the Walkers.

"It'll be easy" Dom reassured me. I laughed "If you say so"

**I'll leave you at that for now.**

**I hope you start giving me reviews because I'm losing the will to do these stories and I love writing fanfiction...**


End file.
